I Never Knew
by Stepherrs
Summary: I never knew this would happen. I never knew he would love me. I never knew he would die. I never knew a lot of things. TRYAN. [Character Death] [[Reposted]] Please R


**Well, I have no idea where this came from; I got a review from 'coolmarauders' thanking me for her Valentines Exchange Fic, and it inspired me to update my story 'The Diary Of Chad Danforth' so I opened Microsoft Word, and began typing, but instead of doing my story, this came out instead, and I read it and decided that I might as well post it, but I wanted to make it a song fic as well to make it longer, so seeing as I'm sorta going through yet another 'Robbie Williams' phase (I'm totally devastated that he's in rehab) I used his song 'Angels' because I think it sorta goes with the whole 'depressed feel.**

**Okay so, Lyrics are in _Bold Italics, _and the story is in **_just italics _**and **normal text.

**Disclaimer – I don't own HSM, or anything affiliated with it. I also do not unfortunately own Robbie Williams or his song Angels. **

**Anyways, enjoy :D**

* * *

_**I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate  
And do they know  
The places where we go  
When were grey and old  
cos I have been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold**_

_I never knew it would end this way. _With him dying, and my heart along with him. It was just another day, I woke up, went to school, came home, like I usually do. I waited for his phone call at 6pm, he always rang then, but it never came.

_**So when Im lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel the love is dead  
Im loving angels instead**_

_I never knew that it wouldn't come. _I thought it would go on forever, our usual hour long conversation about anything and everything. Well, at least until we moved in together. Which we had planned to as soon as we finished high school, we'd live together, not in a house, but a dorm. Now we could never do that.

_**And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether Im right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me**_

_I never knew he'd fall for me. _Hearing that he liked me was so unexpected. He was the school's 'Hottie Super Bomb' I was the 'Gay Drama Freak' everyone thought he was straight, he did date Gabriella after all. When we came out as a couple our friends were supportive. Sharpay and – strangely enough – Gabriella started planning our 'wedding' even though we were only 17. Of course everyone knew that we would end up getting married one day, at least they thought that.

_**I know that life wont break me  
When I come to call she wont forsake me  
Im loving angels instead**_

_I never knew he would say those three words. _I love you. I didn't think I'd ever hear those words. I especially didn't think Troy Bolton would be the one to say them to me, in front of the entire student body. But the day I heard them was the best day of me life, and the last day of his.

_**When Im feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know Ill always be blessed with love**_

_I never knew that life could be so good. _It used to be good. I used to live in a fairy tale, as girlish as it may sound. Life was so easy when he was here, I wasn't just 'Sharpay's Twin' I was 'Ryan Evans, boyfriend of thee Troy Bolton. People knew my name, and I loved it. I loved him.

_**And as the feeling grows  
He breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
Im loving angels instead**_

_I never knew my world could change in one phone call. _The phone rang at 7pm; it was his mobile. I thought that he had his times mixed up, boy was I wrong. Instead it was the phone call that changed my life, the one where a stranger told me my boyfriend was dying, and then asked me to phone his parents. It seems strange how paramedics, doctors, nurses, whatever, have time to sit around drinking coffee, but can't be bothered to make more that one call.

_**And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether Im right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me**_

_I never knew that my life would crumble. _I'd seen it in movies, a lover would die, then months later the ex who can't get over their death would meet someone new, and find love again. That didn't happen with me. I didn't want to move on, I didn't want anything – except him. To hold him in my arms, to feel his lips against mine, I would do anything to hear his voice again. But until then I'm just going to sit in my room, and think about all those things I never knew.

_**I know that life wont break me  
When I come to call she wont forsake me  
Im loving angels instead**_

_I never knew he would die._

_I never knew._

* * *

**So there ya go, just to make clear, I know some of you will be like 'that songs by Jessica Simpson not Robbie Williams' but to clarify Robbie Williams sang – and wrote – it first, Jessica Simpson just did a cover version. Anyway Please Review!**


End file.
